<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【南糖】The Adult Code by yuetulieshou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384589">【南糖】The Adult Code</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuetulieshou/pseuds/yuetulieshou'>yuetulieshou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuetulieshou/pseuds/yuetulieshou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>直播gv梗<br/>论坛体＋车的穿插，聊天间或许有自家cp（盒）一句话私货</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 论坛体01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>－01－</p><p>主题：LT，是不是实名制之后大家都不敢搞凰了<br/>偏要做第一个搞凰的人</p><p>那么大家有什么那什么的博主推荐吗！！直播也行，录播也行<br/>0L ＝＝</p><p>你号没了<br/>1L ＝＝</p><p>你们这么快就深夜档了嘛<br/>2L ＝＝</p><p>不如lz你先说几个，休想白漂<br/>3L ＝＝</p><p>刷新出来第一个点进去就三个回复了，说明大家都想搞凰，蹲一下，感觉这个帖子能红<br/>4L ＝＝</p><p>我先推荐吧，最喜欢的直播博主是熊猫3912，回播不全缺失了几场超经典的，但是整体质量太高辣！！<br/>博主是1男朋友是0，体形差肤色差我真的i了，每次他男朋友被抱在怀里的时候就感觉好小一只，风格我不知道怎么形容，反正我好喜欢TT<br/>5L ＝＝</p><p>我推荐熊猫3912<br/>6L ＝＝</p><p>搞凰直播博主第一当然是熊猫3912<br/>7L ＝＝</p><p>？我刚想说动物世界博主，就看到你们说了<br/>看来大家口味都很一致<br/>8L ＝＝</p><p>啥，这谁，什么动物世界，有没有课代表。<br/>9L ＝＝</p><p>楼主我本来要睡了，不给我推荐几个好的白瞎我熬夜了<br/>10L ＝＝</p><p>回9L：<br/>就是bt站有个大神博主，如之前楼层所说，质量很高常驻<br/>我只想说，那位和他家那位，肾挺好的<br/>11L ＝＝</p><p>俺也觉得<br/>12L ＝＝</p><p>动物世界是外号，因为id是熊猫3912嘛<br/>数字好像是生日合起来，熊猫好像是因为被朋友说一个像熊一个像猫，合起来就变成熊猫了，并不是真的熊猫（这个我也很emmm一开始以为和胖达有什么关系）<br/>13L ＝＝</p><p>？？我也以为是panda那个熊猫，学到了<br/>14L ＝＝</p><p>所以是双人账号？我有点迷惑<br/>有资源不？<br/>15L ＝＝</p><p>在bt站啦，月费不贵，ls还是去看正版吧<br/>16L ＝＝</p><p>16L了，还是只说了一个熊猫3912<br/>就没有其他的么<br/>17L ＝＝</p><p>赞同子，也不是说熊猫不好<br/>有的时候不直播我真的没有饭吃啊！！<br/>18L ＝＝</p><p>我觉得够多了吧！有时候是diy，有的时候是玩对象<br/>双人就开开心心惹<br/>ps我喜欢去年下半年穿白T的那场，扒掉之后猫猫胸口好粉，掉口水TT我社保<br/>19L ＝＝</p><p>什么！！！什么好东西！！！rwkk！！！<br/>20L ＝＝</p><p>bt201909121932<br/>不谢<br/>21L ＝＝</p><p>光速get谢谢楼里姐妹，给您跪下了就是我的再生父母<br/>去撸了债见<br/>22L ＝＝</p><p>我真的是看完他们就看不下去其他的了，太带劲了，因为感觉熊熊（就这么叫吧）平时有点憨憨的，做的时候突然就会变很总…<br/>23L ＝＝</p><p>ls nsdd<br/>突然想叫他daddy的那种<br/>24L ＝＝</p><p>呃等一下你们真的要用熊这个词吗本路人脑海里逐渐出现一个虎背熊腰的壮汉<br/>25L ＝＝</p><p>其实RM（就是博主）是大长腿那种类型来着<br/>不知道是做什么工作的，但是应该蛮有钱，有人扒过他们的床，挺贵的<br/>25L ＝＝</p><p>这都有人扒？？<br/>26L ＝＝</p><p>well，当博主出境的时候基本都是脱光光，你就没什么好扒的了<br/>27L ＝＝</p><p>。有理<br/>28L ＝＝</p><p>有图吗，有点馋了<br/>29L ＝＝</p><p>这对有ig之类的吗？想fo下，求助求助<br/>30L ＝＝</p><p>ig有，但是没有脸……<br/>31L ＝＝</p><p>我还是满脑子虎背熊腰<br/>话说那个0呢，如何<br/>32L ＝＝</p><p>ig id同频道id<br/>猫猫吗，他很，呃，猫，你懂吧<br/>33L ＝＝</p><p>啥，很凶吗<br/>34L ＝＝</p><p>也不是凶！就，猫咪的骄矜<br/>小小只，腿很细皮肤很白，不过气势很强大来着，那次大家回味无数次的bt201909121932就是因为开播时间设定问题导致开播前有一段被录进去了<br/>一般不都是上来就干吗，那时候还好真名没被念出来啦，就他俩日常聊天，年下感好重哦，完全看不出来平时doi的时候那种氛围<br/>35L ＝＝</p><p>［图片］<br/>发一个不会被屏蔽的rm的身材吧，是那次神仙直播的截图<br/>下班回家后穿着正经三件套的rm<br/>意外的反差呢……好精英，摘下来的眼镜放桌上也拍到了<br/>36L ＝＝</p><p>好可惜TT好想看露脸TT<br/>37L ＝＝</p><p>再看一次还是好帅TT<br/>相反的suga是穿休闲装呢<br/>38L ＝＝</p><p>工作性质吧？感觉suga在家的时间多一点，是什么在家办公或者灵活一点的工作性质吗<br/>39L ＝＝</p><p>是大学老师吗，我见过rm叫suga sensei<br/>40L ＝＝</p><p>。。。人家那叫情趣<br/>41L ＝＝</p><p>万一是真的老师要是被扒到会丢工作吧<br/>42L ＝＝</p><p>我怎么觉得是搞艺术的，很懂音乐的样子<br/>doi的时候或之前有时候会放点bgm都选的很好<br/>43L ＝＝</p><p>也可能是音乐口味好！<br/>44L ＝＝</p><p>结论：音乐老师<br/>45L ＝＝</p><p>？音乐老师还行<br/>46L ＝＝</p><p>那场真绝了我还去买了富贵白t的同款<br/>47L ＝＝</p><p>ls好有钱，俺买不起正版富贵又不屑于买山寨TT<br/>48L ＝＝</p><p>你们看个片，怎么跟追星一样<br/>49L ＝＝</p><p>追星哪有这等好事，你cpdoi给你看<br/>50L ＝＝</p><p>……说的也是！<br/>51L ＝＝</p><p>lz是个有志向的lz<br/>我准备，把这个楼做成一个长期的搞凰安利贴<br/>（此处有掌声）<br/>52L lz</p><p>诶怎么都喜欢日常的时候的他俩<br/>我喜欢doi时候的，就算是哥哥也要被草，挣扎不动，受不了了爬出去被拖回来，脚尖都绷直了<br/>53L ＝＝</p><p>就这样楼里开车真的好吗！！<br/>54L ＝＝</p><p>这不就是lz的目的吗<br/>55L ＝＝</p><p>回52L<br/>lz你看有人理你吗<br/>56L ＝＝</p><p>我太糊了<br/>57L lz</p><p>lz不要泄气，你糊你的楼火啊，你看聊的多快是不是<br/>58L ＝＝</p><p>长期楼有点难，你看讨论半天出了熊猫3912以外都没别的提名<br/>楼主不如改变策略，把这栋改成熊猫砖楼<br/>59L ＝＝</p><p>带 策 略 家<br/>60L ＝＝</p><p>诸 葛 孔 明<br/>61L ＝＝</p><p>你们sdd<br/>那就改成熊猫砖楼，大家一起来多多讨论这对吧！！<br/>（来自一个刚开始订阅他们频道的lz）<br/>话说我从哪个开始？他们这个频道做好几年了累积下来感觉好多视频啊救命这什么祖上积粮的大食堂！？？？<br/>62L ＝＝</p><p>其实那场神仙直播适合你深度熊猫之后再看<br/>入门我觉得可以先看最新的熊熊solo<br/>然后上个月有个熊熊fingering猫猫的，哭的可惨了，我就不剧透了<br/>63L ＝＝</p><p>卧槽，哭？俺喜欢<br/>我现在就打开电脑<br/>64L lz</p><p>话说你们能不能别用爱称，熊熊猫猫听起来好可爱<br/>可是和什么fingering diy放在一起就好违和啊！！！<br/>好像那种你回家一打开门就看到你的泰迪熊在自卫！！<br/>65L ＝＝</p><p>比喻达人<br/>我也感到了违和 本来不觉得<br/>ls你陪我五秒钟之前的脑子！！！！！<br/>66L ＝＝</p><p>lzhhhhh一点尊严都没有的就直接变砖楼了吗<br/>67L ＝＝</p><p>尊严又不能当饭吃！<br/>卧槽，我刚打开solo<br/>这，这，这是人的尺寸吗<br/>………………………………<br/>68L ＝＝</p><p>这是rm的尺寸（确信）<br/>69L ＝＝</p><p>lz你快看，别分心惹<br/>70L ＝＝</p><p>63l蛮有水平的，我也很喜欢上个月那个指j的那场，因为感觉是真的把猫猫逼急了哭的满脸是泪都自己不知道，最后摸脸才发觉<br/>虽然我也只看到一个下巴，尖尖的，真的是猫猫呀<br/>71L ＝＝</p><p>我也喜欢，握手<br/>就那种，按住他然后慢慢揉，仿佛很温柔其实太强势了TT<br/>怎么会这样，是年下啊清醒一点<br/>72L ＝＝</p><p>这才好吃呢呜呜呜呜床上就变强势的弟弟，和床上就好欺负的哥哥<br/>说起来他俩声音 都好好听啊sos<br/>rm是那种很醇厚的很低的嗓音，超绝性感啊<br/>suga有点像醉酒一样的声音，被情yu泡透了的话就好甜腻噢<br/>73L ＝＝</p><p>赞同子 不得不说suga很会叫（褒义）<br/>就是这种不轻易叫的 被逼出声音很有成就感<br/>74L ＝＝</p><p>我很吃这一款自尊心高又超需要人爱他的<br/>这就很猫啊是咪咪呀啊啊啊啊嗷<br/>75L ＝＝</p><p>我靠姐妹们我看完你们说的第二个了<br/>这，这，这也太刺激了<br/>指完还有后续吗是下一个吗？天啊完全懂安利的姐妹是什么意思了，还有所谓体型差之类的，suga在rm怀里好小只啊天啊整个被笼罩住，rt也粉粉嫩嫩的，拧过之后还容易肿<br/>我哭我嚎啕大哭，太好吃了我满嘴流油，马上去打赏呜呜呜呜啊啊啊啊啊<br/>是谁，是谁猜中我喜欢这种带一丢丢强制的，救救我吧我真的好喜欢，花钱下载了！！<br/>76L ＝＝</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 成人准则</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>车车</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>［传说中的bt201909121932］</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>老司机翻车了。<br/>
金南俊怎么都想不到直播事故这种事件也会发生在他身上。他只不过是和平时一般下班回家，把东西放在沙发上后叫着“哥！”进了房间，结果没看见闵玧其的身影。<br/>
或许是上厕所了？他解着领带，将眼镜取下来放在桌子上，手冒冒失失地碰到了鼠标，电脑屏幕亮了起来，疯狂刷屏的文字让金南俊愣了一下，这才意识到已经开播了。</p><p>［卧槽］<br/>
［我靠］<br/>
［哇啊啊啊啊啊啊！］<br/>
［巴南——————！］<br/>
［我靠今天是西装play吗］<br/>
［daddy！！！］<br/>
［天啊我脑子里四个字，衣冠禽兽］<br/>
［RM xi，今天就穿着这个日猫猫好吗不要脱］<br/>
［比起这个Suga意外的是休闲呢，破洞裤里露出的膝盖关节居然是粉色的］<br/>
［什么，粉色，我in了］<br/>
［猫猫去哪里了！］<br/>
［刚刚他说RM快回来了所以先去准备了］<br/>
［是我想的那个准备吗？？］<br/>
［上面的你都花钱来看ghs直播了还装什么纯呢kkkk就是你想的那个］</p><p>“哥！！”金南俊一溜烟窜进厕所，隔着门对里面的闵玧其嚷嚷道：“哥你怎么开播了没告诉我啊！？”<br/>
闵玧其的声音从里面传来：“我告诉你了啊，你看kkt。”<br/>
金南俊低头一看手机，的确，十分钟前他在红绿灯时给闵玧其发的消息，“抱歉，我快到了，哥等我一下”的下面，闵玧其回道：“我先开播了，开着没人比迟迟不开好。”<br/>
这么说是自己的问题了，不，是让他加班的公司的不对。总裁没有什么好的，并不能想下班就下班。既然已经回来了，就不好让直播间一直空着，他端了一杯水，坐到镜头前，跟大家打招呼：“哈喽～Suga哥还没好，我就先来了。”</p><p>［rm床下和suga说话是这样的啊……怎么好小男生］<br/>
［真的好反差？一直以为是霸道总裁和小猫咪］<br/>
［那一声“hyung～”天啊我想起我弟弟］<br/>
［suga也是，虽然知道他一直很气场强大，刚刚坐在这里说话突然好苏］<br/>
［不要做梦啦人家有男朋友了］<br/>
［好奇怪的感觉，仿佛在看我爱豆直播一样］<br/>
［第一次见到穿衣服的rm欧巴，好新奇的体验］<br/>
［穿上衣服不认识了］<br/>
［欧巴把西装外套脱了如何，想看看单穿衬衣和马甲TT］</p><p>嗯？金南俊看着直播间的文字，疑惑了一声：“外套一会会脱的，不过是为什么？”<br/>
“禁欲系，之类的吧？”闵玧其洗完澡出来，只套了件白T，头发湿漉漉的正擦着，整个人热腾腾散发着热气。他理所当然地坐在了金南俊的大腿上，腿跟的水汽浸湿了昂贵的西装布料，金南俊感觉到大腿上一热。<br/>
他揽住闵玧其的腰迫使他打开腿面对自己，发现打湿他的衣料的并不是腿跟的水汽，而是闵玧其做准备的时候挤进去的水基ky，随着行动流了出来，亮晶晶的很是色情，更像是身体里流出来的水。金南俊摸了一把抹到闵玧其的乳头上，从白T里透出来的一小点粉粉的，有点可爱的幼嫩。<br/>
“我禁不禁欲哥不知道么？”他说，握着闵玧其的后脑勺吻了上去。<br/>
两个强势的人接吻很像一场战争，一开始不可开交，几轮过后优势略显，最后有人被攻城略地，有人乘胜追击。闵玧其被吻得连连后仰，可金南俊不让他逃，把他腰抱得紧紧的，迫使他双手推拒自己，最后几乎是在求饶地小声说：“去床上。”<br/>
“不。”金南俊在他耳边吻了一下，手顺着T恤边缘摸进去，在他脊背上来回摩挲，“今天就在这里做。”<br/>
虽然开了不少次直播，但这么近在镜头前，在电脑椅上还是第一次，这个姿势对闵玧其来说实在太弱势了，金南俊调整了一下座椅角度，使得闵玧其的后背与臀正对着镜头。画面里那只骨节分明的手摸了把皮肤白皙的男人后穴里流出来的润滑液，向镜头展示着然后全部抹在他的腰上。<br/>
“要做快点做。”闵玧其催促道，耳朵却隐隐红了。金南俊像是笑了笑，一点点哼笑的气声在他耳边，热热的。唇齿啃咬在锁骨，还非要要出一点牙印，金南俊问说哥这是在撒娇么，猫猫就下更重的口，嘬出一大块深红。<br/>
报复性似的，手指从粉红的穴口探进去却绕开了敏感点，绕着圈圈，揉着无关紧要却隔靴搔痒的地方，直到某人不满地夹了夹屁股，抱怨般的眼睛抬起来盯着年下看，颇有余裕的上位者才问道，哥这是在撒娇么。<br/>
是不是撒娇一会就知道了，被抬高了臀插进去的时候闵玧其大腿整个都在颤抖，这个姿势进的太深了，进去到一半他感觉到明明已经到底了，可摸了摸露在外面的部分怎么还有那么多。金南俊也不给他一点喘息机会，拿了一边的润滑剂又挤了一点在上面，逐渐松手了扶着闵玧其的力道，让他利用地心引力慢慢下去。闵玧其大口喘息着，他们好久没做了，最近他忙着写歌，金南俊也总往公司跑，刚刚准备的时候他明明有好好扩张，难道是这小子在短短几天内又涨了？<br/>
“别，别放手，南，嗯……”闵玧其憋出一声爆发的哭叫，太涨了，他眼角忍不住掉下几滴生理性的眼泪，一被操就忍不住泪这件事可也太娘们了，可金南俊就喜欢他这点，觉得极有成就感。第一次发现这件事的时候闵玧其拧巴着说操痛了才会哭的，你快练好点技术吧，可后来金南俊发现根本不是痛了会哭，是爽了会哭，又痛又爽那就会哭得打嗝了。<br/>
眼见闵玧其又被操得差点说出他的名字了，金南俊赶紧捂住他的嘴，闵玧其低下头去咬住他的肩膀小声在他耳边威胁他快点，长痛不如短痛，金南俊求之不得，一松手，闵玧其整个被捅到直肠拐角处，咬着金南俊肩膀发出了一声类似于小动物被逼到绝境的呻吟。<br/>
“太，太深了，南俊……啊、啊！”<br/>
索性那声名字有已经不成调了，只有当事人知道他在说什么，金南俊喜欢听他叫，闵玧其叫床的声音非常动听。含糊不清的呻吟就仿佛在告诉他对方被自己破坏到什么程度了，身体被自己如何破开进入，理智又被操成怎样七零八落的了。金南俊哄着他自己抬起屁股来上上下下地动，他只动力几下便没力气了。这个姿势跪久了膝盖都麻了，本来说是不去床上的，最后还是去了床上。金南俊调了镜头的角度，保证不会露出脸，才将闵玧其摔到床上，从侧面看来只有他柔韧的腰和格外翘的臀，随后一个除了露出作案工具外什么都穿得整整齐齐的身影压了上去，相反的，闵玧其却只有一件T恤在身上，而现在这件T恤也被剥掉了，露出他泛起大片粉红的胸口。<br/>
不用说，直播间的文字一定在疯狂赞美那片大动情的证据，可这样的认知与他和男友间衣着数量的差距恼得他害羞起来，金南俊还在他耳边瞎说什么，“哥是我们公司的小歌手，要跟顶头上司睡觉才能出道之类的话”羞他。屁咧，他就是不要出道才敢随便和金南俊谈恋爱呢，可偶尔这种cosplay一样的情景忽然让他很有代入感，特别是当金南俊那那件拖下来的T恤系住了他的手在头顶，一边抓着他的腰挺进去，西装裤的拉链还清晰可感的时候，他忽然感觉很强烈。当对方的软头擦过前列腺，一阵热意涌上来，他几乎是不可控地去了。<br/>
“哥很喜欢这种吗？”不应期的时候昏昏沉沉地听见对方说这种话，闵玧其真的想打死他，但是看在他没有马上开始动就饶他一马吧。重新开始动的时候闵玧其还是昏昏沉沉的，射过之后就很想睡，可一下下操的太精准到位了，金南俊好像打定主意要和他慢慢磨，要把他肏开了肏熟了最后去求他，肏得他背后一阵阵战栗，浪叫逐渐失去控制，难耐地摇着屁股，半是哀求半是发狠地叫他给个痛快。仿佛知道闵玧其的性子受不了这种水磨工夫，金南俊开始快速抽送起来，闵玧其白皙的皮肤逐渐染上粉红，他伸手抱住男朋友的脖子，哼哼的声音每次都在稍慢一点的时候响起，催促着想要更多，急不可耐地扭着腰去迎合对方的动作。金南俊笑，说哥好浪啊，是不是，闵玧其嗯了长长的一声，说你不喜欢么？<br/>
当然喜欢了，金南俊对他这种自信和理直气壮简直喜欢的要死，越发将身下的人肏得汁水横流，浅色的床单上湿了一大片，吹得金南俊小腹都湿了一大片。闵玧其已经顾不上什么直播了，脑子里只有前列腺高潮与射精的欲望，用湿漉漉的声音催促对方快点，再快点，不要停下来。<br/>
高潮的时候高热紧致的穴肉一阵阵抽搐，闵玧其足尖都绷直了，前面没人去碰却射到了下巴上，金南俊忍过了那一阵，抽出来打了十几下趁他昏沉射在他脸上，连睫毛上都挂着浓白的精液。<br/>
喘息声好久才停，还是金南俊先从床下下来，走到镜头前，对大家说了句结束，才关掉摄像机结束直播。<br/>
“居然射到脸上……金南俊你是变态吧？”这会才反应过来的闵玧其艰难地摸到卫生间去洗脸，他嘟嘟囔囔的声音传来，有些软又有些凶，可金南俊只觉得这哥好可爱。<br/>
“哥怎么可以出尔反尔呢？明明刚刚一副很喜欢的样子。”金南俊也摸到厕所，听声音像是从后面抱住了闵玧其，而对方在挣扎：“喂我在洗脸，这样我没法……谁喜欢了？”<br/>
“哥刚刚不是还伸出舌头舔了……”<br/>
“……我没有！”<br/>
“有录像的，哥不如等会和我一起看……”<br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>